woybff_and_the_glaxayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woybff/WATB The Movie Act 1
Setup of The Movie (Cyclops Rock by They Might Be Giants plays) (curtain opens with text:Woybff and The Bands:The Movie appears) (all the opening credits begin) (when Cyclops Rock ends it fades to black) Act 1-Restart Scene 1 Woybff:I'm trapped in the city with my best friend. I don't know how the crap I feel bad again. I felt I got all my crap together. I don't want to die, I just feel like crap. This is my punishment. (opens to Homestar on the couch in Strong Bad's house in pain) Homestar:My back, it hurts, Sunil. Sunil:I know how to fix that. I'll make everyone go on a walk. Homestar:A walk? A walk would be great. Sunil:Woybff's going to get mad at me. Homestar:Don't sweat it. (whispers to Sunil) Between you and me she's been gaining some weight. Strong Bad:(hits Homestar) Shut up, Dumbstar, she's fine. Homestar:And your a bad foster dad. Strong Bad:Well you are a terrible boyfriend. Homestar:Hey now. Strong Bad:I'm gonna black mail you. I'll tell that to Cookie, unless you do as I say. Homestar:Yes, Strong Bad. Strong Bad:Everybody, everybody, get your butts out here! (Strong Sad, Strong Mad, The Cheat, Woybff, and Zora come to Strong Bad.) Strong Bad:Your fuzzy mongoose friend over here said we should go on a walk and I agree. Only because we'll never get this chance again. Woybff:(moans) Homestar:(rolls his eyes) Strong Bad:Oh come on, just this once. Strong Mad:Promise? Strong Bad:With all my heart, big bro. Zora:Come on, let's get a move on people. Scene 2 (All of them are walking on the streets of New York because Sunil wanted a more street like atmosphere. Parklife by Blur is playing.) Woybff:This feels like Parklife. Strong Sad:You said it, Woybff. (camera focuses on Strong Bad and Homestar) Strong Bad:I can't understand their weird band nerd talk. Homestar:I know, it feels like the end of a century. (laughs) Strong Bad:Not you too, Homestar. You and Strong Mad are the only non-band people I know. Homestar:What about The Cheat? Strong Bad:(groans) The Cheat likes The Apples in Stereo. Homestar:Matt and Mike are working with Robert. Strong Bad:(punches Homestar) Homestar:Don't hit the Teeg Dougland now. Strong Bad:What's so great about math anyway? Homestar:I don't know. Math sucks. Once I saw Rat beat Stephan with a math book. Strong Bad:Really? Homestar:Yeah. It hurt Stephan too. You could say he had a bad head. (laughs) Strong Bad:This why I hate you so much. You're always annoying and dumb. I didn't know you had a thing for Blur. Homestar:Well Woybff plays that album so many times, I know it by heart. And did you know we're in Magic America. (laughs) Strong Bad:(growls) If we weren't around Woybff and Zora right now, I'd beat the crap outta you. Woybff:ZORA!!! Sunil:NO!! Strong Bad:Holy crap! Homestar:This is a low! (camera shoots out to show Zora has been run over by a car) (Find Our Way by The Apples in Stereo plays) Strong Sad:(picks up Zora) (finds her pulse) We still have some time, Sunil teleport us to a hospital. Sunil:(teleports them) Scene 3 Strong Bad:(sits at Zora's bedside in the hospital) (Sunil and Woybff are by the door) Sunil:I'm sorry that a drunk driver hit Zora. Is she gonna be okay, Strong Bad? Strong Bad:I don't know. Get out before I loose my edge. Sunil:Okay, I wish I knew that that meant. Come on, Woybff. (walks) Woybff:(about to walk out) Strong Bad:Woybff, I can cry in front of you. You are my foster daughter, come back in here. (Look Away by The Apples in Stereo plays as soon as Find Our Way does)) Woybff:(walks to Strong Bad) Strong Bad:(cries) The doctor told me, she's not gonna make it, Cookie. I know- I know she got The Cheat into that dumb band. Maybe not dumb to you, Zora, The Cheat, Dumps. You know want-want I mean. (sobbing) Woybff:(hugs him) Strong Bad:(hugs back) Oh thank, Cookie. I wish Sunny was hear to share this moment with us. (sobs) Guess when I'm upset I use your real names. Woybff:It's fine, Strong Bad. Strong Bad:I'm losing my edge. Woybff:Sometimes tough men cry. (Look Away ends) Strong Bad:Bull honkey! Someone:(knocks on the door) Strong Bad:Cookie, let the nice nurse in. Woybff:(opens the door) 2-D:(faces Strong Bad) 'Ello, I heard somebody was crying in here. Can I help you feel better, mate? Strong Bad:Uh... Woybff:Omg, is Sturat Pot from Gorillaz! I am really big fan. Why the crap are you guys in New York, anyhow? 2-D:I'm vistin' sick childern. This is little lass sick? Woybff:That's my twin sister. She got hit by a drunk driver. Strong Bad told me she was gonna die. 2-D:(walks to Zora's bed) (turns to Woybff) Was she a fan too? Woybff:She didn't like the singles. 2-D:Really what a shame. (faces Zora) She seems like a nice little lady. Strong Bad:Thank you for checking on us, Stu. You and your band mates can spend the night with us. 2-D:Oh thank you, Mr.Bad, that would be very much appreciated. Zora:"Joanie don't you worry." (heart stops) (Trade Mistakes by Panic! At The Disco plays) 2-D:(gasps) Strong Bad:Sunny, don't leave. Don't leave me! 2-D:Need a hug? Strong Bad:I'm too tough for that. (cries) Maybe....maybe not. Yes. 2-D:(hugs him) We're here for you, Strong Bad. Strong Bad:I'm too tough to feel like this. I can't lose my edge. Woybff:This is your foster child. Strong Bad:Maybe you are right. (cries) 2-D:There, there. Homestar:(walks in) "I'm afraid I got some bad news, boys." Strong Bad:I know she's gone. Homestar:Oh they found out the name of the drunk driver, Barney. Strong Bad:Are you freaking serious, Homestar? Homestar:As sure as Murdoc's behind me. Wait, Murdoc Niccals is behind me. (turns around) Holy crap! Murdoc:You seem surprised. Homestar:Who the crap wouldn't? Murdoc:Fair point, mate. Homestar:So where are Noodle and Russ? Murdoc:At other hospital across town. Homestar:Man, you guys aren't as bad as I thought. Murdoc:I'll take you guys at to dinner, my treat. (2-D, Woybff, Homestar, and Murdoc walk out) Strong Bad:(sobs by her bed) Murdoc:Ready to go, mate? Strong Bad:Yeah. Scene 4 (Strong Bad, Rat, Murdoc, and Russel are in the basement. Sumiregusa by Enya plays) Strong Bad:(sobbing) Rat:It's okay to cry because she died. Russel:We're here for you man. Strong Bad:(drinks his cold one) I miss Sunny. Rat:And we all too. She was like me in way. And she will touch most of our lives, sorry dudes. Russel:Is not our fate she hates our music. Murdoc:You know, mate, joy can be found in many places. Like concerts, homes, beaches, and of course pizzerias with murderous robotic clowns. I think you should take Woybff and her friend you told us about to one of those. Isn't her name, Peri? Strong Bad:Yeah, I guess I should take them to something like that. Homestar:(walks downstairs) It's time to read with Woybff. You read Pearls wtih Woybff every night so she doesn't get anixous when sleeping. Remember? Strong Bad:(throws the bottle at Homestar) 2-D (from upstairs):I'll do it! Homestar:(calls back) Thank you, Stu. Rat:That wasn't need, dude. I know you are in a dark place, but I'm glad you read the strip to the kid if it makes her feel better. Strong Bad:I suppose your right. Murdoc:You're better than a lot of dads out there. Strong Bad:Okay. What should we do now? Rat:I guess we play poker. Strong Bad:(walks upstairs) I'll get The Cheat and Strong Mad. Rat:Don't cheat now! He's cheater. Murdoc:I am too. (laughs) Russel:Not that kind, Murdoc. Rat:What did you do, Murdoc? Russel:You don't want to know. Murdoc:(whispers what happened with Paula) Rat:Dude, that's messed up. Russel:I punched him in the nose for it. Rat:Good for you, Russ. Category:Blog posts